


Mine.

by Fangirlxtrash



Series: Sin City [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Language, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Kissing, Victor Nikiforov is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/pseuds/Fangirlxtrash
Summary: “Who do you belong to?” he asked quietly, pulling slightly on his lovers restraints.“I-““-No. answer the question.” he growled, pulling tighter on the rope. "Who the fuck do you belong to?""Y-you." he whimpered."That's right." he whispered, lips barely touching the skin on his neck. "All fucking mine."__________AKA, the fic in which the couple have a slight miscommunication.





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first //Real// smut I've ever done

The door closed with a loud _slam_ as Yuuri pushed Viktor against it, kissing his neck roughly and grabbing at the growing bulge in the Russian’s pants.

“Y-yuuri, where is all this coming from?” Viktor tried to murmur through his own moans, moving his head slightly to the left and biting his hand to stifle the sounds coming out of his mouth.

The Japanese man growled and pressed his body harder against his lover’s, making the taller of the two whimper.

“Did I say you could talk?”  
“N-no, but-“

“-Then shut the fuck up, Vitya.”

The Russian man moaned filthily and nodded as Yuuri went down his neck and bit down mercilessly right where his neck met his shoulders.

The pair stayed like that for a few moments; Yuuri kissing and biting all over Viktor’s neck and collarbone area and Viktor groaning pitifully before the Japanese man pulled back abruptly and pointed down the hall behind him.

“Bedroom.”

The ashen haired man nodded quickly and practically ran to their shared bedroom, sitting on the edge of their bed impatiently; a stark contrast to the slow, rhythmic way that Yuuri swung his hips and sauntered behind him. _He was in control._

_Yuuri never gets like this—I have no clue what’s in store._ Viktor thought nervously, wringing his hands.

“Strip.”

The Russian stood up so quickly, he almost fell over.

He hurriedly took his clothes off, all the while eyeing his fiancé who was rummaging through the box that they kept under their bed and pulling out a few very _specific_ items, placing them safely on the bedside table. 

Viktor, finally undressed, stood in the middle of their room frozen in place, barely breathing as Yuuri circled him like a shark.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Vitya.”  
“Y-“

There was a sharp _slap_ to the Russian’s ass and a deep, guttural moan right after. 

“-You speak when I tell you to.”

The taller of the two nodded, swallowing his protests and pressing his lips together. Yuuri wasn’t typically so _dominant…_ He didn’t know what to do or how to react.

He was so stuck in his spiral of thought that he barely noticed when soft hands rested on his broad shoulders. He did, however, feel the nip to his earlobe as well as the obscene sound that came from his mouth just seconds after. 

“Oh, _I like that sound_. I think I’m going to try to get that out of you a couple more times tonight.” Yuuri said, circling back around his lover and standing in front of him. The Japanese man looked him up and down slowly, predatorily. Almost like he was something to eat. 

Melted amber eyes finally rested on the Russian man’s straining erection, which was lying flat against his stomach.

“On your knees, slut.”

Viktor stared at him stupidly for a moment before Yuuri leaned in and bit roughly at the most sensitive spot on his body: his nipples. He took one of the small pink buds into his mouth while simultaneously teasing at the slit of his cock, rubbing it with a feather light touch. 

Viktor’s knees buckled and down he went.

“Mmm, Vitya. You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you? Viktor Nikiforov, the fucking king of Russia, being turned into putty in the hands of another man?”

Viktor moaned involuntarily as Yuuri undid his pants and slid them down his _beautiful_ legs along with his boxers, his own erection popping up and slapping against his skin.

“Suck.”

The Russian man eagerly grabbed at his partner’s cock, quickly guiding it to his mouth. He licked at the slit teasingly, one hand cupping and massaging his balls and the other stroking what little he didn’t have in his mouth.  
“Mm, just like that Vitya.” Yuuri crooned, carding his fingers through the older man’s ridiculously soft hair, moaning lightly.

Encouraged, Viktor licked up the shaft to the tip and then took his lovers entire cock in his mouth, humming around it and bobbing his head slightly to test the waters.

“Fuck, _yes.”_ The Japanese man’s fingers pulled at his hair tightly now, regaining his full control of how far his fiancé could and couldn’t go.

“Make me cum, you fucking slut.” He hissed, bucking his hips into Viktor’s mouth, slightly gagging him.

_Oh, I’ll make you come so hard you’ll forget your own name._ The Russian thought, tonguing around the shaft, all the while looking up at his fiancé with round eyes, making sure that eye contact was being held. 

He popped his mouth off of his lover’s cock with a loud _smack_ and kitten licked up and down, giving it the odd kiss here and there.

Viktor could always tell when Yuuri got bored with that, because his grip would always tighten and he’d pull on Viktor’s already thinning hair quiet harshly, the message of _Suck or go bald_ being conveyed _very_ clearly. 

His hand shifted from Yuuri’s balls to his perineum and rubbed it gently, his mouth going back to wrapping around the cock and teasing the head. He knew well enough that this combination of things sent Yuuri over the edge into ecstasy. 

Sure enough, he had the Japanese man coming violently into his mouth, a loud groan following suit. Viktor moved his hands to Yuuri’s ass, which was sculpted and firmed _just to his liking_ courtesy of months and months of training with the Russian and his strict regiment. The older of the two held his cheeks firmly, not wanting him to move from his face fucking and letting him finish in his mouth.

When Yuuri seemed to be finished, Viktor loosened his grip and shuffled away a little, letting himself swallow and look back up at his partner with big blue doe eyes.

“Was that good, Yuuri?’  
“Don’t you _dare_ think you’re anywhere near done, pet. Stand.”

Viktor stood and held his hands together behind his back, waiting for the next order.

The Russian man wanted nothing more than to touch himself, but the unspoken rule that _he wasn’t allowed to_ hung heavily in the air. Yuuri was king tonight, and God protect the poor idiot who disobeyed the king.

“You’re too calm right now for my liking, Vitya.” Yuuri said, his voice like silk. “Get on the bed.”

The platinum haired man scrambled to the bed eagerly and sat in the centre. He was barely able to contain himself—Yuuri’s demanding voice and harsh words were only making his erection strain harder against him and he needed relief. 

“Lie down, arms above your head.”

Viktor lay back flat on his back and did as told, relishing in the nice stretch that his legs got from it.

“Mmm, baby you look so good like that.” Yuuri moaned, leaning over his lover’s beautiful body and reaching for the rope that lay with some of the other things on their bedside table. “You look so desperate; all pink cheeks and wild eyes. Mmm, fuck. _Yes Vitya_.”

Viktor keened at the praise, his face flushing even darker as he felt the rope secure tightly around his wrists and to their bed post. “All for you, Yuuri.”

“Mmmm,” Yuuri agreed, running his hands up and down Viktor’s torso, stopping at his nipples and massaging them gently. He leaned in and gave his lover the first proper kiss of the night; searing and hot and wet and so _delicious_. Viktor whimpered against his beautiful fiancé’s mouth and leaned up, trying to get more. Feeling the change in movement, Yuuri leaned too far back for Viktor to reach him and smirked. 

“Don’t forget, slut, you’re on my terms right now.”

The Russian man started panting shamelessly, looking up at his lover through half-lidded eyes. “Show me your full terms, then.”

Yuuri snorted and pinched Viktor’s nipple. _Hard._

“You really are a brat, you know that, Nikiforov?”

“If I’m your brat, does that make you my _daddy?_ ”

The Japanese man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and moaned wantonly, rubbing his now half-hard cock and bucking his hips into the air.  
“Say that again.”  
“Daddy.”  
“ _Fuck, Vitya._ ” Yuuri hissed, grabbing harder at his crotch and leaning back down to kiss at his lover’s collarbones.

The pair stayed like that for a moment— kissing and biting, Yuuri’s hands going down to Viktor’s neglected dick every now and then, teasing it. 

Yuuri eventually rolled over onto his side so that he could give Viktor’s delicious member his full attention.

“Look at this pretty little cock, all shiny and wet _just for me_ ” Yuuri growled, his eyes dark. 

The Japanese man thumbed at the slit, Viktor’s pathetic little sounds and whimpers going straight to his own erection. While all of this was happening, Yuuri’s other hand went straight to his fiancé’s nipples, twisting and pulling.

Viktor was so overwhelmed by sensory overload that after a few strokes, he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he was going to come.

“Y-yuuri, I-“

“-No you’re not.” The smaller of the two muttered, removing his hand from his lover’s cock and fitting a snug, _cold_ -

“Not the ring, baby.”

“Oh yes, the ring. If you want to come, you’re going to beg for it. You’re going to cry and moan and scream until you’re totally unhinged, sweating and panting like the pretty little boy I know you are, and _then_ you can come.”

The sounds that came from the light haired man could really only be described as obscene as Yuuri kissed all over his chest.

“This body…This _beautiful, beautiful body._ ” The man whispered in awe as he left a love bite right on Viktor’s chest over his heart.

“This body is all mine.” the Japanese man growled, moving down to his lover’s stomach and hips, biting down on every plane of skin he could get to.

“This body…I love this body.”

“Yuuri, I-“

His face hardened again as if he realized just how tender he was acting 

“Shut up, cock slut.” Yuuri said, tugging harshly on Viktor’s hips which prompted a strain against his binds. The ashen haired man moaned loudly as he felt his skin pull and twist slightly with the rope. 

“Now be a good boy and stay quiet for daddy.”

Viktor nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Yuuri smirked and left open mouthed kisses all around his lover’s stomach and hips, dragging his lips down to his inner thighs and tonguing the sensitive skin there. When he got bored with that, he _finally_ brought Viktor’s cock into his mouth and sucked. _Hard._

The Russian moaned loudly, immediately biting his lip and shutting his eyes in an attempt to keep quiet and not get over stimulated. It didn’t work.

“You like that, baby? Want daddy to _ruin you?_ To keep sucking and sucking until your pretty little cock has nothing left for me to lick off?”

Viktor just shuddered, eyes rolling back.

_I want nothing more than for you to do that to me._

Yuuri without warning crawled back up to his lover’s mouth and encompassed him in an earth shattering kiss, swallowing any little sound the light haired man could even think to make.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked quietly, pulling slightly on Viktor’s restraints.

“Yuuri, I-“

“-No. answer the question.” he growled, pulling tighter on the rope. "Who the fuck do you belong to?"

"Y-you." his partner whimpered.

"That's right." he whispered, lips barely touching the skin on his neck. "All fucking mine.”

Viktor moaned at the possessiveness in his fiancé’s voice, revelling in all of the attention the Japanese man was giving him.

“I love you so much, любимый .” he murmured. 

The Japanese said nothing as he looked deep into his lover’s eyes and slowly took the cock ring off.

“Please daddy, please kiss me when I- _Oh God_.” Viktor whined, the feeling of release coming swiftly.

Yuuri still said nothing as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Viktor’s in a suffocating kiss, making the Russian come immediately. He pulled his face back a little so that he could cry out as streams of white painted his and Yuuri’s stomach. Without hesitation, Yuuri licked down his fiancé’s chest and stomach, cleaning off every little bit of Viktor’s come that he could. When he was done with that, he went back in for a searing kiss, silently making the Russian taste himself.

“Did you like that, baby? Did you feel good?” he asked, straddling Viktor’s naked hips and reaching up to untie his wrists from the bed post. 

“Oh Yuuri, that was _amazing_.” Viktor panted, face flushed. 

The Japanese smirked and nodded, taking a small pump of lotion from the bottle on their bedside table and gingerly grabbing Viktor’s wrists, which were red and marked up from the rope. He gently massaged the lotion into the tender skin and kissed his wrists.

He got off of his lover’s hips and lay down beside him, rubbing his stomach gently and humming contentedly. 

“You did sucha good job, baby.” he cooed, pulling Viktor into his chest and kissing his hair softly. “And you were so _hot._ God, I wanted to cry like four times.”

Viktor just laughed and nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck. 

“I really enjoyed myself любимый , but what brought it all on? I’ve never seen you so dominant.”

Yuuri blushed. “I…Well, it’s kind of silly….”

 

  


___________________________________________

 

 

_The evening was still young, and the pair were out at a party being held by the king himself, Jean-Jaques Leroy. They were celebrating his 21st birthday, and everything was ridiculously lavish. The newly engaged couple had been enjoying themselves in their own little world, happily chatting and drinking from their champagne flutes, when none other than Christophe Giacometti came up to them._

_“Yuuri, Viktor! It’s so good to see you.” he said smoothly, leaning in and kissing Viktor on both cheeks. Viktor returned the gesture and that was when a spark lit within Yuuri. No one was allowed to do that except him._

_“Vitya? Let’s go.” he said, ignoring Chris and grabbing his fiancé by the wrist and leading him out of the venue._

 

 

_____________________________________________

 

Viktor almost burst out laughing at that story. Poor, naive Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, любимый , you’re too cute.”

“What?”

“The two kisses on the cheek? That’s a European way of greeting each other.”

The Japanese man sighed. "The sad part is, I think I knew that? I'm just really not used to that."

The Russian chuckled. “So your first reaction was to think I was really flirting with Chris?

Yuuri pulled away slightly from his embrace with Viktor and stared at him in awe. 

“Japanese people aren't the most touchy people, Viktor."  
“...What? How do people greet in Japan?”

“Well we definitely don't kiss each other!” Yuuri cried, ashamedly looking over his lover’s body and all the damage he did tonight. "We typically bow... Vitya, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt-“

“Yuuri,” Viktor laughed, pulling him back into their position. “I loved it. Don’t you dare apologize.”

Yuuri whimpered and took one of Viktor’s sore wrists gingerly in his hand. “But-“

“Trust me, Yuuri.” Viktor murmured, the intensity of their night finally hitting him and making him very, _very_ tired.  
“Okay, Vitya.”  
“Good night, my little sex bunny.” The Russian yawned, kissing his neck.

“Good night, my ice angel.” Yuuri mumbled embarrassedly. 

That was the night that Viktor fell asleep as the little spoon for the first time in his life.


End file.
